Silver Lining
by Asya55
Summary: Megan, an old friend of Steve, who came back to support him after his father's death. Disregarding to their 'history' together, she wanted to there for him in his crises. Meeting Steve's newest friend Danny. Steve/OC. One shot. Please review.


_**Disclaimer: I owe nothing you recognize, all belongs to the CBS, only my original character. **_

_**Author's Note:**_

**-Hey guys, this is my first **_**'Hawaii Five-0'**_** story, usually I write for **_**'Supernatural'**_** but once I started watching H50, I knew I'm gonna write a story for it soon, and I thought about this one shot story, adding my own OC, Steve/OC, in a drama/friendship/romance deal. I only hope you'll like it, and maybe there will be more stories on the way, who knows? ;) **

**-The story is rated M. For language and some **_**'tense'**_** scenes, but nothing bad, just better safe than sorry ;P and of course I've twisted few things to fit my OC into the plot.**

**-I won't talk much and let you read, only one thing. I dedicate this story to my buddies**_** Ginkies**_** and **_**Lucy Colt**_**, because they are awesome and with their support I actually finished this story, thank you guys, love you.**

**Now, here we go, I hope you will like it...**

* * *

><p><em>And I won't let you drown, when the water's pulling you in<em>

_I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting._

_The rain's going to follow you wherever you go._

**..**

_When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away_

_Paint the sky with silver lining._

_I will try to save you, cover up the grey_

_With silver lining_

**..**

_And I won't get left behind, when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing, I'll keep climbing_

_The rain's going to follow you wherever you go._

_The clouds go black and the thunder rolls_

_And I see lightning, and I see lightning_

_**'Sliver Lining' by 'Hurts'**_

**...**

I had to see him, yeah, after everything that happened to him and his family, I had to be there for him; I always was and always will. Not because it didn't work out between us in the past means that our friendship was over, friendships are meant to be forever, and taking care of a friend is a duty, just like it's a duty to take care of family, because friends _are_ family.

Me and Steve were neighbors and friends since we were kids, I was born and lived half of my life on the Island of Hawaii, yeah my parents weren't from the island and they just moved there because of my father's job, but I was born there, and it was the only home for me, my friends, my family and my love, well first love and yeah it didn't work, but it does count, right? Anyway, yeah, we were talking about me and Steve. Well, we went to the same school till he joined the Navy, before that, we were friends slash romantically involved. I didn't think much of a name for our relationship, it started as friends in the school and it turned into something else later, you know, the whole growing up together, at first we were innocent kids who loved playing together, then defiantly a not so innocent teenagers who started dating, the first kiss, the first date, and the first everything else. And over the years we became a couple, just like that and even our parents thought we were the golden couple who would end up married with three and a half cute kids, a nice beautiful house on one of the gorgeous beaches, and to grow old together.

And that was close, so close to happen, but, it didn't, none of this happened. Me and Steve broke up few months after he joined the Navy, after his mother's death, and went separate ways; I moved to New York and started a new life, a new job and a new everything, while Steve joined the Navy, leaving home, his family and ran away. But I couldn't blame him because I did the same, taking it a chance to run away from my life, to forget about all of this, about all the drama in our lives. And even though we were not together anymore, we kept in touch, well, I kept in touch, and for few years he was mad at me and not answering my calls, _men_, _they always take things personally!_ But he grew up a while after, and we decided that we won't let what happen to ruin our friendship, after all it was a life time relation, not a year or two.

_Do I still have feelings for him? _

Hum, well, it's been ages, let's not talk about this, and focus on supporting an old friend who is in a distress, just a friend, alright!

_Why we broke up? _

I don't think that's relevant. Shall we move on?

Any further annoying questions? No, great, let's talk about that day, when I went back to my lovely Island in a week vacation, for two reasons. I had finished my course and had sometime to kill, teaching was satisfying for me, but it was hard, and I needed sometime before I go back to my students. The second reason was what happened to Steve's father, I heard about his death and I knew that he was back in Hawaii, and I've missed the funeral because I couldn't take any days off, the exams were on and it was a chaos. But now I was back, I only hoped it wasn't too late for me to show my support, I knew how Steve loved his father and how it must be hard for him. Yet, I was worried how he would react when he sees me, after all, last time I saw him was like two or three years ago, and it ended up with a fight, since then, it was only texts and emails, not even phones. So, seeing me now, after all that time, I couldn't grantee that it would go well, I didn't have high hopes anyway.

**...**

I got out of the cap I took from the airport and walked to Steve's family house, it looked the same, nothing was different, and that made me smile remembering all the happy memories I had in that house, where I spent more time than in my own house. But the rain didn't let me enjoy the moment, as it started to pour heavily making me run to the door step carrying my duffle bag. I thought I'd go in and surprise Steve, but I figured that knocking was more polite, plus I didn't want to get shot if he found me in the house, so I knocked on the door few times, calling for Steve or Mary, I didn't know who I might find in there, but for 10 minutes, I got no answer. I didn't want to wait on the door step so I allowed myself in, yeah, it wasn't hard to enter the house, after all I used to sneak in and out all the time, when me or Steve were grounded, when it was too late to visit, or just for the rush of doing something we were told not to do. Happy times. I kept walking around the house as I was humming 'When you're Young' by '3 Doors Down' it perfectly fitted the situation and my mood. Remembering the time it was good to dream, to have fun and high hopes for the future, when you're free, even if you think the opposite, thinking that you would be better as an adult, that you would be truly free, the trick was you didn't believe when they told you that being an adult wasn't that fun and they would exchange their places with you in a second, but, being younger, you never thought they were telling you the truth, not understanding why an adult wanted to be a kid again, only thinking they only wanted to keep you away from the fun, like they always did. And after all, you realize they were right, as usual.

I sighed to myself as I walked down the memory lane, and it was just warming up, as the sweet memories hit me once I walked into the house that didn't change a bit since the last time I was in it, even if the memory wasn't that good, still, I had too many good memories here to let them get ruined with one sad heartbreaking memory. So, I walked around the house with a smile on my face, while my eyes tearing, every corner, every room and every smell in that house had a memory in my mind, and I was the one who thought she had forgot all about that, turned out I was only kidding myself, I didn't forget, and looks like I would never forget either. I was only living in denial.

I was back at the living room, when I took off my jacket putting it on the table, releasing my hair from the ponytail, that was when I heard the door opening, I was about to turn around when I heard the firm halting order. It was Steve; I'd never forget his voice, or the way he _demands_.

"Hands in the air, and turn around slowly!" He ordered firmly like he just caught a criminal, not 'cause I got in without asking means I'm a criminal.

"Alright," I said as I rolled my eyes turning around slowly like he asked. Steve wasn't alone, he was with another man, a blonde shorter guy; both of them were holding guns at me. "Aww, I'm flattered Stevie, what an overwhelming welcoming." I said sarcastically, with a smile that fit the tone.

Steve glared at me with both surprised and a pissed off expressions. "Well, that's what you get when you break into people's homes." He told me sounding mad, but he took his gun down. "You know I can arrest you now, right?"

"Yeah, sure, you've always loved me in cuffs." I teased giving him a smirk, but it didn't make him laugh, _of course_.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded looking me in the eye.

"Wasn't it obvious?" I mocked throwing my hands in the air. "I was cleaning, duh!"

Steve glared at me not able to say anything, he was so mad to even talk. "You would have been shot." He huffed, finally able to speak. I just shrugged giving him an innocent look.

"Okay, let's clear things out here, you know her, right? Because I want to know if I should get her arrested, or just put my gun down?" The blonde guy asked impatiently. He was talking fast, and man, the guy can talk.

"Yeah, I know her!" Steve told him, still glaring at me.

"Jeez, thank you!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at him. Then I smiled at the other guy, Steve's friend, extending my hands for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Megan Mosley, an old _friend_ of Steve, nice to meet you." I said as he shook my hand with a flirty smile on his handsome face.

"Danny Williams, Steve's partner. Nice meeting you Megan." He said, as he was checking me out.

"Well, since you're Steve's friend, you can call me Meg!" I said nicely, checking him out too, _well, couldn't help it, he was cute, I always had a thing for blonde guys_.

"No he can't!" Steve interrupted glancing down at mine and Danny's hands, forcing Danny to pull his hand back from the shake.

"Yes he can." I said stubbornly.

"No!" He said, even more stubborn.

"Who died and made you the queen?" I snapped at him. Meg, well it was the name Steve gave me when we were kids, and that he was the only one who was allowed to use, or so he thought, because everyone else was and still use the name, Megan, Meg, its natural. But, that was Steve, I knew how annoying he could be, plus, me and Danny were obviously – or in our way to a serious flirt. "Yep, no one. So, anyone can call me Meg now Steve, chill."

"Ookay, this is getting a little bit awkward." Danny said scratching his head. "I think I better go." He informed as he was backing off towards the door.

"No!"

"Yes!" Steve and I said at the same time, and sure the yes was his, not mine. I didn't mind Danny there.

"Shut up Steve." I huffed shaking my head. "Danny, you're welcomed here, sorry for the awkwardness, it's the usual." I said titling my head pointing at Steve, who growled as Danny chuckled, apparently he was amused of me teasing our mutual friend. "So, Danny, is being partners with him," I pointed at Steve. "Means you two are working together or, you two are like together, you know, _together_?" I teased both of them, _mostly Steve_.

"What? We are working together smartpants." Steve answered, well more snapped at me.

"I don't recall asking you, it's that or you have changed your name to Danny!" I huffed. But Danny interrupted, I guess he thought we were about to start a fight, he didn't know that it was the usual for us to talk like that.

"We work in HPD now, he is my boss!" He said with a smile.

"Ouch, poor guy." I said patting on Danny's shoulder. He smiled as I looked back at Steve. "Does that means you're a cop now Stevie?"

"Yeah, you mind?" He frowned, getting all worked up.

"Well, not really, seen it coming anyway!" I smirked as I turned to Danny before we start a real fight this time. "So, how long it took you to get hurt?" I asked as he looked at me surprised and slightly confused. "Yeah, well, the first day I met him in school, I broke my arm, well he broke my arm when he fell on me. You can say it's some kind of a pattern, you meet Steve, and you get hurt instantly."

"Hey, it's not like that!" Steve protested. "Plus, we are cops, we face danger and sometimes we get hurt." He said seriously that I had to laugh.

"Dude, you're a walking talking disaster, I didn't say it's a bad thing, you can apply for like those worldwide record crap, bet you'll win babe." I laughed, not realizing that I've called him babe, and of course he smirked when he heard it, _peachy_. "So, how long it took Danny?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Few hours before I got shot." Danny said with a chuckle. Steve glared at him angrily. "What? She has a point there; you're a walking annoying tall disaster." He told him, still laughing.

"I take you two aren't partners for long time?" I wondered, glancing up back and forth between them.

"No, we are not." Steve replied. "Danno," He was about to trail off, when Danny cut him off.

"Didn't I say don't call me that again?" He huffed angrily.

"I didn't say I will stop, I can call you Danno. I'm your boss!" Steve smirked making Danny roll his eyes at him. I laughed at how they were acting. "What are you laughing at?" Steve asked me confused, and a little bit annoyed.

"At the two of you, wow, really, wow. You sound like an old grumpy married couple." I told them still laughing. "Still, its nice to see you smiling Stevie, don't push it too hard or your face might fall off or something." I said teasing and smirking.

"What? I laugh all the time." He said defensively.

"No, you don't!" Both Danny and I said at the same time, which made Steve frown. Then he turned to look at his partner.

"Didn't you have an appointment with your daughter, why you are still here?" He told Danny, who just smirked giving me a flirty smile that made me giggle.

"Not yet I still have time, remember? That's why I offered you a ride home!" Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Aw, you've a daughter!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, her name is Grace," He said proudly with a sweet smile. "She is the reason I moved here." He added as the smile faded. "Ex problems, you know. Well, you don't want to know."

I nodded understanding, ex's issues, I'm familiar with that. "I take that you don't like it here much huh? You know, being on the island here."

"Well, I didn't like it before and now since I met Steve, let's just say that my disliking to the island just evaluated." Danny said making me giggle.

"I understand, totally." I said faking a serious face, hearing Steve's grunt. "But underneath the hard-ass sexy tough look, there is a good heart; you just need to look deep down, like deep, deep down, skipping all the crap on top."

"I'm still here!" Steve protested. I laughed and patted on his muscular chest, feeling him tense under my touch.

"I know sweetie, you're too big to be unnoticeable." I teased making and Danny laughed again.

"I really like you." He said. And Steve gave him 'what the hell?' look for what he said, but Danny ignored it.

"Aww, thanks, I hear that a lot." I said with a cheeky smile. "What can I say? I'm likable."

"And humble too, that's a plus!" Steve said sarcastically.

"Yep, part of my charm, you know!" I teased and glanced up at Danny, noticing he was wearing a tie, _a tie, really?_ "Nice tie; really fits the atmosphere and all."

"Come on!" Danny huffed as this time Steve laughed. "Yeah, alright, bring it, like I didn't hear enough already."

"Told ya man, ties around here are a no." Steve teased leaning against the wall as he smiled at me; seriously, my heart skipped a beat from that smile, he doesn't laugh much or smile either, so when he does it, it's a killer.

"No," I said, but my voice came out a little bit shaky, I cleared my throat and gave it another shot. "No, nope, I won't mock you, just wanted to say that the tie looks good, city boy!" I smirked; Danny looked at me confused while Steve chuckled.

"Well, you certainly have a way, nice, really!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you adorable?" I giggled. "I live in New York dude, I know pretty city boys with their nice ties and shinny shoes." I said giving him a wink.

"I'll take that as a complement." Danny muttered unconvinced.

"Sure. All I'm sayin', it's a neat tie!" I said, giving him another wink, he smiled but Steve didn't seem so happy about it.

"I like your dress too." He said checking me out; a playful smirk was on his face.

"As chessy as that line is," I giggled, teasing. "Thanks." Well, I was wearing a simple summer printed dress and sandles, not much admirable.

"Okay, I think you should go Danny!" Steve burst saying, "Grace is probably waiting." He added as he leaned off the wall wrapping his arms around my waist protectively, more like defending his territory.

"Fine, fine," Danny said raising his hands defensively. "Even a simple complement is an actual problem with you." He huffed rolling his eyes. "One last question before I leave," He said looked at me, "Was he always like that? You know what I mean, like that!" He pointed at Steve making a hand move that he was strangling someone, and that made me laugh.

"Well, he was always a pain in the ass," I told Danny, but I couldn't finish as Steve's arms were tighten around my waist. "Ow, dude, thanks for letting me know you have been working out, loosen it a bit." I said sarcastically glaring at Steve, I tried to release myself, but as usual, he was holding me tight. I knew he was teasing and being annoying; but it felt nice to be in his arms again. "You can say Danny that Steve is like that by genes; he can't help it, ow!"

"Like you always been a sweetheart." Steve smirked pressing me against him.

"Bite me!" I frowned, elbowing him. His smirk widened, leaning to whisper in my ear.

"Maybe when Danno leaves I will." He said winking at me, and I couldn't help but to smile as I bit on my bottom lip, feeling my body heat rise a bit, I was in his arms and he was talking like that, _the soft spot I've for him will kill me one day_.

"Ookay, I will pretend I didn't just hear that." Danny said shaking his head. "And," he paused glancing at his hand watch. "Woah, I better hurry too, or I will be late for Grace." He trailed off. "It was nice meeting you Meg. I hope you're staying here for while." He smiled stretching his hand for me to shake it.

"Nice meeting you too Danny, or Danno!" I chuckled and he laughed, when we heard Steve's growl. "What now?" I huffed rolling my eyes for the hundred times that day.

"I got my ass kicked when I called you Danno, but she is fine? You just met her like 10 minutes ago!" He protested sounding grumpy.

"What can I say? I like her!" Danny smirked teasing.

"Aww, he is so sweet," I told Steve as I broke from his embrace. "You're so sweet," I told Danny placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I like you too!" I smiled, "And answering your question, I'll stay here for a while, have some things to do." I said turning around glancing at Steve, who smirked flirtatiously at me.

"Great then, see you later." Danny smiled as he hurried towards the house's door. "Later, Boss!" He said flashing me one last smile before he walked out of the door closing it behind him.

**...**

"Nice guy," I said once Danny was out. But Steve didn't answer, I gave him a confused look and he just took a step closer to me, "What, did the cat ate your tongue?" I teased; his poker face was still on. He stood right in front of me, staring into my eyes with his light green beautiful eyes. "Take a picture, its lasts long," But I couldn't finish the sentence. Why? Easy, because Steve leaned down suddenly pressing his lips to mine, I was shocked, I thought he was about to start a fight, but, he just didn't, he kissed me instead.

"It's nice to see you again Meg." He said pulling back from the kiss. My mouth literally dropped.

"Really? I mean no fights; no 'what the hell are you here for?'" I exclaimed still surprised. Steve shook his head with a smile.

"No, I can't say I didn't expect you, so," He smirked.

"Wow, I," I started but he leaned down again to press another kiss to my lips, a quick one.

"Enough smartassness for the day." He teased smiling against my lips.

"I don't like people cutting me off like that," I frowned, and then I smiled closing the gap between our bodies. "But, I have to admit I like your way of doing it Mr. McGarrett."

"You always did." He muttered, our lips were still locked and even with me having an annoying response in my mind that was probably going to make him mad, I preferred to enjoy the kiss rather than anything else at the moment.

"Steve. I'm not here to just kiss you." I said spoiling the fun pulling away. He sighed pulling back.

"Well, um," I huffed as I stuttered not knowing what to say, _and I thought I was the witty one_. "Okay, I don't really know what to say, I mean I'm a smartass and an annoying woman, but in such situations, I-I just don't know what to say." I admitted looking and sounding nervous making Steve glare at me, still. I couldn't read his expressions.

"You could have said, 'I'm sorry for your loss', or maybe 'I'm sorry for missing your father's funeral.'" He said, bitterly.

"I couldn't be here Steve, not at the time, I'm sorry," I interrupted him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I have tried, but,"

"Work, I know, typical anyway." He growled cutting me off, and this point he was mad.

"Typical? TYPICAL!" I shouted getting angry, he was not talking about his father now; he was talking about the past, _our past_, something that happened many years ago. "Are you kidding me? You jerk! I'm not here to talk about this," I snapped backing away from him. "You know, I was wrong Steve, you don't need my help or support, keep walking in your path of doom; I don't give a shit." I screamed grabbing my jacket and my bag walking towards the door.

"Meg, wait, wait," He said running after me but I didn't stop, I was half way to the door when I felt his firm grip on my arm. "Megan, please." He said gently turning me around to look at him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said." Steve apologized in a sad softer tone.

I shook my head huffing in frustration. "Steve, I hate this, I hate it, I hate how we fight every time we talk or see each other because of this, something that happened a million year ago," I sighed. "Don't bother, I just came to say how sorry I'm for your dad, and that I'm very, very sorry to miss the funeral." I told him softly as I wrapped my bag around me holding the jacket in my hand, "I think I will go now," I tried to smile, but it was hard to, so I just leaned up to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"No, you're not leaving." Steve said making me stare at him, and then he un-wrapped the bag from around me placing it on the floor. "I hate when we fight too, but," He paused letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Admit it, it's our thing." He told me and I couldn't help but to smile as I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, exactly." He teased giving me the smirk that made me fall in love with him since the first time I saw him.

"So, what now?" I asked as I throw my jacket, landing on the nearest chair. Steve smiled taking a step closer to me.

"Now, this," He said, and this time I was ready when he leaned to press a passionate kiss to my lips.

I smiled as I kissed him back deepening the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Steve kissed me harder placing his hands on my hips pulling me against his body. _God, I missed this, I missed him, I missed everything about him, his touch, his smell, and his kiss_,_ everything about him, about us. Even our stupid fights_. He pulled back from the kiss looking into my eyes with a smile on his face, sweet yet sad smile at the same time, I smiled back as I knew what that smile meant, it was the same smile he used to give me when we used to fight and then make up right after, it was 'I missed you, I love you, but I'm still mad at you.' But the only difference this time was that Steve was really heartbroken, and even though he looked like he was doing well, I knew better. Still, I didn't want to push it, and see where this whole thing was going to, I knew he would come around one way or another, and soon.

"I missed you." He said pressing his forehead against mine. I smiled at him and decided to ease the moment before it gets too much.

"Yeah, you said that already. If you're waiting for me to say it back," I teased seeing him roll his eyes.

"One day I will cut this tongue of yours for all those witty comments you tend to say." He said cutting me off making me laugh.

"Aww, Steve, I remember how you used to love my tongue, you know, with all the stuff it used to do to you." I smirked licking my lips as I winked at him, seeing his eyes moving down to stare at my lips then up to my eyes again. "And if you want to shut me up, you know what to do big boy."

"Big boy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Steve, seriously? Nothing is working on you, being nice, or having a fight," I sighed, and then I smirked as I ran my hands down his neck to his chest looking into his eyes. "I missed you too. Is that what you want to hear?"

"God, you," He said pulling back a little that our foreheads were no longer touched. "You know you could have said 'I miss you' and that's it, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but what's the fun in that, baby?" I said, realizing what I've just said seeing the smirk on Steve's lips. "Shut up." I said as I pulled him into a kiss before he starts talking.

**...**

Long story short, that soft kiss turned into a passionate one, and then it turned into a heated make out session that ended with both of us upstairs on Steve's king size bed. My shoes were already on the floor while my dress was half way undone, and even Steve's t-shirt was gone. It was driving me crazy how much I've missed him, and I didn't realize that but when I was in his arms, feeling his soft warm touch on my skin and tasting his kisses, it all made me remember something I forgot about. It made me remember how much I love him, I always forget when I'm away, but once we are together, touching and looking into each others' eyes, it all hits me again, hard, making me feel like this teenage girl who was crazy in love, and didn't want to leave her first love's side, from the moment she laid her eyes on, she knew she would be in love with him forever, she knew he was the one. Something I felt only with Steve, and I don't really think I could feel it with anyone else but him, after all, I'm still in love with him, after all those years, and I must admit that to myself, at least.

In his room, on his bed, the time and place faded from around us, and there was nothing but us, we couldn't see but each other, hear nothing but our sounds of pleasure, or feel anything but our touches and kisses as we were making love. Releasing all the tension, love, and even hate in the act, we didn't need to talk; we didn't need but a moment to be one person instead of two, to forget all about our fights and sadness, trying to make each other happy and pleased, even if we knew it wasn't going to last forever, after all, nothing lasts forever, and now, we didn't care.

All I remember was the moment when our eyes and lips were locked, our bodies were moving on the same rhythm, as I felt the waves of ecstasy shooting through me, consuming me, when I started to tense and the soft moans turned into a louder sounds of pure pleasure, hearing my name when Steve said it as he groaned burying his head in my neck, feeling his heavy breath on my already hot skin, his hands touching me all over driving my body, my mind crazy, and my now racing heart. And that was it for me, I screamed hitting my climax at the same time Steve did.

In the same position for a few minutes now, collecting our breath, Steve moved his face closer to mine pressing a sweet kiss to my lips, and of course I kissed back, passionately brushing my tongue to his lips, he smiled against my lips and slid his tongue into my mouth teasing me till I joined him for one of best kisses I've ever had in my whole life.

Pulling back catching my breath, I couldn't help it. "I love you." I said breathless before locking my lips again with his.

**...**

Half an hour later, Steve and I were laid cuddling on the bed; my head was resting on his bare chest, my hand tracing random shapes on it, while Steve's hands were wrapped around me holding me tight to him, resting his chin on my head and rubbing my back slowly. I said it once and I say it again, it feels good to be in his arms again, it feels right.

"Thank you." I heard Steve saying calmly feeling him kissing my head. I looked up at him in confusion. "For coming," he added making me sigh heavily.

"Thanks for forgiving me that I was late." I said letting out another sigh. I still felt guilty about the whole thing.

"Doesn't matter," He told me tightening his grip around me. "Megan, I needed you, god knows I did, I thought you won't show up when you missed the funeral," he said and I couldn't let him finish.

"Steve, don't say that, I will never, ever hurt you on purpose, and I know how much your father means to you, hell I know how much your father means to me." I said interrupting him as I propped on my side looking into his eyes. "I swear I would have showed up right after, you know maybe if you called me." I said bitterly seeing how he looked the other way escaping my gaze. "Yes, you always ask too much, you ask me to be here but you didn't bother to give me a call to tell me, knowing that my parents probably will when they hear something, right?"

He looked back into my eyes. "Do you want to start this?" He huffed making me roll my eyes as I rested my head back on his chest.

"No, I don't." I admitted with a matching huff.

A moment of silence passed, no sound but our breaths and me listening to Steve's heart beats.

"Oh," he said making me snap a little.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you say 'I love you' after we," Steve asked and I had to cover for myself.

"No, no," I said cutting him off. "I mean, yeah, I did but that was only because, you know, after we..., it felt so good, that's all." I said nervously giving him a small smile as I was looking now at his face, and he looked unconvinced. But I didn't give him the chance to talk, changing the subject. "So, I heard you killed this man, who," I paused, _damn it, it was harder than I thought, just to say this sentence_. "Who killed you dad?" I asked softly resting my chin over my hands on his chest.

"Yeah, I did." He said nodding. "But we didn't find his body yet, he fell in the ocean." Steve added sounding disappointed. I smiled at him.

"They will, you will." I confirmed. "You did your best to catch that criminal, don't worry, you will find his body, not if the sharks ate him." I joked and saw this tiny smirk curl on his lips.

"So," He started but he was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing.

_*I can feel you falling away, No longer the lost, No longer the same._

"Is that my phone? Shit," I said and jumped out of bed looking for my dress that was on the floor under the bed, _which I still have no idea how it got there_. "Where the hell is that damn phone?" I said searching the dress' pockets that were empty as the phone kept ringing.

_And I can see you starting to break; I'll keep you alive, if you show me the way._

"Nice song." Steve commented watching my naked ass searching for the phone like crazy but he didn't move to help me, I guess he was just enjoying the show.

"Yeah, I know thanks." I huffed looking under the bed. "Gotcha." I said grabbing the phone from under the bed.

"How did that get there?" Steve asked with a laugh. I shrugged looking at the caller ID, rolling my eyes at the phone.

"I have no idea." I said climbing back in the bed with him putting my phone on the night stand next to me seeing that it was ringing again.

"What? You won't answer?" Steve asked seeing the phone starting to ring again. I huffed shaking my head. "Why? You like the song that much?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I do, it's a good song." I said resting my head on the pillow pulling the sheets on my body. "Plus, its not that I want to answer," I huffed seeing that he was now glaring at me. "My latest ex, who is the last person I want to talk to now." I said giving my best innocent smile.

"Ex, wow Megan you always manage to top yourself. But don't you think you have way too many ex's." He said mocking me.

"Ha, ha, funny, you can joke now? When did the Oz wizard give you a heart, darling?" I mocked back, _he saw it coming starting this again_.

"You see a pattern, right?" He said smirking at me looking down at my face. I glared back with an eyebrow raised. "What did he do this time? Humm, did he give you flowers, or maybe asked you to spent the weekend with him?"

"Stop it," I barked pushing him away. "Don't start this, not because it didn't work out with us, means,"

"Means what? You have some serious issues?" He said with a bitter smile. "You have some serious issues." He informed seriously, making me mad.

"No Steve, that would be you," I snapped.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly, you were the one who turned me down when I asked you to marry me," He snapped. "Or I'm missing something?"

"You knew we were so young for this, so freaking young." I snapped sitting straight. "We were kids, we couldn't do this, and even with our love and our families' support, we couldn't do this." I told him. I didn't think that we would talk about this, of all things, the subject that we have been avoiding for years, the only thing that we never talk about, yet, it's the essence of our problems. Maybe it was the time to talk about this, maybe it was not, but I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Yeah, we were, and you knew we could have waited, we were in love, and we had all we needed, but I guess that wasn't enough for you Megan, you wanted something else." He said in a tone that mixed bitterness, anger and sadness, all at once.

"No, Steve, no," I said with a sigh, feeling my eyes welling up. "I love you, I loved you, but that was," I paused looking away from his eyes. "Yes I wanted more, I wanted to get out of here, to see the world, to have a career, I wanted to be successful, and getting married was not going to let me do this, not a chance that I would have become what I'm now. And you thought by not wanting to get married, that I didn't want to be with you, you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself than facing the fact that you were going to regret marriage few years later, when you realize that you took the wrong decision." I said my tone raising, "You were blinded by your emotions, and then you got blinded by your anger towards me, pushing me away, making me look like a criminal, punishing me for having a goal in my life more than having kids and staying in the same place for the rest of my life." I said, and at that point, my tears were running freely down my cheeks.

Steve looked at me for a second as he shook his head still looking angry. "I love you Megan, I loved you and I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life," He said in a calmer tone, reaching for my chin making me look up at him. "And I wasn't going to regret it, us being together forever. I know now that letting you go was one of biggest mistakes I've ever done in my life, but back then, you didn't leave me a choice. You broke my heart Meg, and,"

"I broke my own heart Steve," I sighed. "When I didn't stick around and left." I said not letting him finish his sentence. "And I'm still mad and angry and guilty about that," I sniffed wiping my tears. "I wanted you, I needed you to understand me and support me, and you know I wanted to do the same for you. I wanted both of us to do what we wanted and what we always dreamt of, together. But we were too stubborn to admit anything, for years." I sighed wiping my tears with the back of my hand. "And we wasted all this time because of that." I told him as I looked away.

"I hated you for leaving." Steve told me softly, in a much calmer tone.

"I hated you for letting me leave." I said looking back at him, into his beautiful eyes. "Well, I might not leave again. Who knows?" I smirked making him gaze at me, with question and confusion in his eyes.

"What that supposed to mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I smiled at him and rested my head on the bed board.

"The university offered me a job here." I told him; he was gazing at me, studying every feature, and even though we just technically had sex, that made me blush, I didn't see myself, but I'm sure I blushed. Plus, he smirked at me which confirmed it.

"I don't get it, the university here?" He asked; his eyes still fixed on me. I nodded.

"Yeah, they need an English Literature professor, and I'm available." I said seeing his eyebrow rise again. "What? I don't like that look." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, you once wanted to go to New York so bad, now, you just want to come back and settle here?" he asked, sounding sarcastic to me, even though his face was serious.

I took a moment of silence to think, he wasn't going to like what I was about to say. "Ahem," I coughed. "Well, thing is, that, its, I, um," I stuttered making Steve glare at me. I sighed looking straight into his eyes. "I was going to leave my job, and," I paused looking away. "And go live in Italy, I was going to work there, same job, but with more money, a house, everything I would need." I finished seeing the surprise all over his face.

"Even for you, that's new." He mocked, bitterly. "Italy?"

"Yeah, Italy!" I huffed. "I went there last summer in a conference and I loved it there, and with my position and degrees I easily,"

"I got it." He snapped interrupting me.

"Calm down, you might pull something." I mocked rolling my eyes. "I'm not going now, I'm considering this job here, back in Hawaii, my parents are so happy about it." I told him seriously. "Crap, I didn't call them." I said reaching for my phone.

"Who? The university?" Steve asked in confusion.

"No, my parents," I sighed. "They knew I'm coming, but I didn't tell them I will come by to see you first." I said dialing my mother's number, but Steve's hands on mine's stopped me.

"I'm sure they know you would come here first." He said with a smile.

"They probably do." I chuckled shaking my head. "Still, I gotta call or at least text. And I need to go in a few too." I said typing a quick text to my mum, telling her I was going to be late.

"Go? You're going to leave, why don't you spend the night?" Steve asked me.

"Spend the night?" I exclaimed. Steve nodded with a smirk.

"It won't be the first time anyway, at least this time you aren't going to sneak out in the morning." He said with the same smirk on his face. I slapped him playfully.

"Ha, ha, so funny." I said unable to hide my laughs. "Alrighty, I will change this, from gonna be late, to will stay at Steve's for the night." I said while typing. "And done." I smiled looking back at him.

"One thing settled." Steve said leaning closer to me, his eyes on my lips, and it didn't take much to know what he wanted. I leaned up meeting his half way as our lips crashed for a passionate kiss. Wrapping his arms around me while kissing. But suddenly he pulled back.

"What is it?" I asked sounding disappointed and a bit confused, the kiss was starting to heat.

"The job?" He said. "You're taking it?" He asked both seriously and curiously.

"You broke that hot kiss for this," I huffed rolling my eyes. "I don't know yet, I have five days here to think, but yeah, there is a big chance I'll take it. It depends."

"Depends on what?" He asked suspiciously.

"The salary, settling down here, my family," I paused glancing up at him. "And other things, you know."

"I don't." He teased. I was sure he got what I was talking about; he was just acting all innocent.

"Well, I don't know if I'm ready. That's the main problem." I sighed, "But anyhow, that's for later. I still got time to think, and I'll make it, I guess." I chuckled.

Steve smiled leaning closer to me again, as he rested my head down on the pillow. "You know, it could be a good job," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me feeling it on my skin.

"Aha, it could." I said softly, my voice shaky, my breath was getting rigged feeling his hands on my thighs under the covers.

"Yeah," He agreed starting to kiss my nick drifting lower.

"Steve," I moaned arching underneath him. But he didn't leave me a chance.

"Shhh," He shushed me as he stopped kissing on my neck, pulling the covers completely off my body. Then he looked at me with a sneaky smirk, kissing me one last time. "Let me take care of you. No more talking about the job, I trust your decision." He told me seriously.

"Okay, I guess!" I said watching intensely what he was doing. _He said he trusts my decision? Well, that was new. _

"Yeah." He said looking down at my naked body that was now ready and waiting for his touch. Steve's hands on my thighs stroked them softly as he spread my legs, smirking; he glanced up at me, his eyes sparkling with a lustful look in them, as I felt his breath on my skin. "And I have a way to take your minds off of all of this."

**...**

The next morning I woke up while Steve was still asleep, I couldn't stay any longer because I've promised my mother that once I wake up, I would go home right away. And I didn't know when Steve was going to wake up, and I didn't want to disturb him either, so the easiest thing was to sneak out of the house like the old good times. So, I got dressed as silent as I could, writing Steve a letter putting it on the night stand for him to read, I didn't want him to think I walked away again, not after what happened last night, it was what I call a second chance for our relationship, and I didn't want to ruin it. So, leaving the note, I kissed his forehead seeing him smile a little in his sleep making me smile to myself trying not to make a sound. After that, I left.

And for three days I didn't hear a word from Steve, but I wasn't upset, I've heard about some kind of murders in the city and I assumed he was working on the case with the police. Plus, I didn't really need to talk to him for a couple of days, I needed to think about what I was going to do with my job, take the job here, be around him again, and maybe things were going to work out this time, or… or leave and never look back. I needed a lot of thinking to decide, mostly with my parents nagging, and nagging, and nagging that I should take the job here on, being around them instead of being all alone in the big scary New York, or in another country they never been to. But, I didn't know. And it took me a long time to think, and to decide.

I decided to stay. Surprise? Maybe, but I wasn't over with my life here, not if there was any chance that me and Steve actually can go through with our relationship.

So, on the forth day for me in Hawaii, I went to tell Steve my decision.

**...**

I knocked on the house's door and waited for Steve to open. But I waited for what seemed like ages, I think my hair grew longer.

Eventually a brunette opened the door to me, a stranger. I knew most of Steve's family, and she was defiantly not one of them.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked smiling at me. She looked like she was in a hurry. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell what she was doing there, leaving at such an early hour. But before I answer I heard Steve's voice in the background. She looked back for a second. "Okay, Steve is here," She told me with the same smile. "I'm so sorry, but I need to hurry. Nice meeting you." She said walking past me to the street.

I was still in shock that I was frozen in my spot for a while, I mentally couldn't think, felt like I just got showered with ice cold water. Frozen, yes, I was frozen that I couldn't move or run away before Steve comes to the door to see who was there.

"Megan!" I heard his voice making me snap back to reality. I looked at his _girlfriend's_ car, and back at him. I felt tears in my eyes, but I pushed them with all what was left in me, I couldn't cry in front of him, enough with what I was feeling at the moment. "I take that you met Cat." He said nervously. I nodded glaring at him.

"I think I need to go." I said in a cold tone, walking backwards from the door.

"Megan, wait, where you going?" Steve called walking away from the door.

"Stop," I snapped. "I'm sorry for coming in the first place. And I thought you were busy at work, silly me." I said bitterly turning around about to walk away from him.

"You didn't call for four days; I didn't even know you were still here." Steve yelled after me, making me stop in my tracks.

"Really? You gonna play with that card." I mocked turning around to face him. "I was here, but you didn't bother yourself to call me and check, you just moved on," I snapped, yelling angrily at him. "I'm sorry, sorry for thinking that it wasn't just a one night thing for you. I was stupid, stupid." I shouted getting angry at myself this time, for thinking that was going to work, for thinking that he actually cared about me, and for taking such a decision for _him_, when he didn't pick up the phone calling me preferring to sleep around with other women.

"Megan, please wait." He pleaded. "I swear I was going to call you."

"Yeah, well, three-ways aren't really my thing." I mocked. "I'm leaving now, and please, don't come after me, its too late." I told him angrily. "And I thought I heard you saying you love me." I said bitterly feeling a lump in my throat, and even with trying not to cry, I felt a tear escape my eye rushing down my cheek.

"I did say it Megan, I did." He said taking a step towards me but I backed away. He sighed in frustration. "I thought when it took you that long you already left." He informed.

"Yeah, because I'm that evil, I come back telling you I might stay and work here, and then I throw this all away by such a stupid move? Yeah, that is me; I only forgot to ask for your soul. You know, part of working with the devil." I snapped angrily mocking what he was saying.

"Its not you didn't do it before." He snapped back at me. My eyes widened, I was shocked, and I thought we have talked this out already. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it to come out that way." Steve told me seeing the way I looked, trying to touch me, but again I backed away from him.

"Well, if that what you think," I said calmly, even though I was feeling all the world's rage inside of me. "I came here to tell you I didn't take the job; I don't need to be here. I have nothing to stay here for, not anymore." I said coldly seeing how he looked at me, he looked hurt. "Nice meeting you again Steve, I'm sorry for your father, and good luck with your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend." He corrected me.

"I don't give a damn." I growled. "I have to go now." I said turning around about to walk away.

"Megan, please." He called after me. "Please listen to me; this is not what it looks like." He pleaded. But I wasn't a fool to fall for this.

"You slept with her, right?" I asked looking back at him. He was silent as he looked to the ground. "Thought so." I muttered with a bitter laugh, turning around walking away from him, hearing his calls after me but I didn't bother to look, I heard enough already.

The silly thing was, at that moment I thought he was going to come running after me, but he didn't. And that tore my heart a little bit more.

**...**

I stopped at a distance from the house, I was shaking and I felt tears in my eyes, though, I didn't cry. I leant resting my back on a tree closing my eyes trying to calm down. That's when I heard the sound of a car stop near me.

"Hey, Megan." I heard a guy's voice, opening my eyes, I saw who he was. It was Danny, Steve's friend. He smiled widely as he got out of his car.

"Hey Danny." I said doing my best to force a smile.

"What are you doing here? Want a ride to Steve's house?" He asked nicely.

"No, thanks." I said turning his offer down, as my smile faded when he mentioned Steve's name.

He walked to me looking at closely. "Is everything okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah, everything is okay." I said softly.

"Great," He smiled, he didn't look so convinced. "So, Steve told me that you were considering a job here, how did that work?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah, well, didn't work out." I told him leaning off the tree. "I thought I can stay here but," I gave a small shrug. "Turns out I don't belong here, not anymore." I said with a sad smile.

"That's bad; it was going to be nice having you here." Danny said with a smile, making me smile as well.

"Yeah, but," I paused sighing. "Just didn't work out."

"Are we at least going to see you again?" He asked. "Please say yes." He joked. "It was nice seeing someone who can stand up to Steve; you would be a great support." He said making me smile.

"I don't know, maybe one day. But not anytime soon." I told him honestly. "Anyway Danno," I smiled stretching my hand for him to shake, "It was nice meeting you, and your tie."

He laughed shaking my hand. "It was nice meeting you too Meg, I'm sorry this whole thing didn't work out." He told me patting on my hand with his other hand.

"Yeah, me too." I muttered pulling my hand back. I smiled seeing him walking back to his car, getting into it as he drove it towards Steve's house.

I looked back at the away house, feeling the sting that was tearing my heart, a tear rolling down my cheek, and I knew, that's only the start, I turned around walking away before it start to pour. I was never good handling tears. And I was right, few seconds, they were rushing down my cheeks.

I knew that I couldn't stay here, as I told Danny, I didn't belong there anymore. But I couldn't stop myself from thinking, am I ever going to change my mind and come back? I will leave this question to the time to answer it.

**...**

*_**The song I used for Megan's ringtone is 'Give me a Sign' by 'Breaking Benjamin'.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, so, so? I'm literally dying here to know what you guys think, was it good? I hope so! :) Did you like Megan's character? Her and Steve? I'd love to know it all. Mostly my character, in case soon, I'll write another one shot with the same OC, different thins, or even rewrite few episodes my own way? Please, let me know what you think. Reviews are love, and I give cookies too ;) if you liked the story please review :D <strong>


End file.
